Percy Jackson and the Legion: A Queen's Gamble
by percyforreal
Summary: Percy Jackson is a hero. He's defeated Kronos but he is left by the one he gave up the offer of a lifetime to be with. With little time to cope with what he is feeling Percy will have to gear up for another war and another great prophecy. He will have to get stronger to protect the ones he cares about.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is going to take place post-TLO and will include some but not all HoO characters. I'm starting this as something to take up free time while I figure out the plot for my other stories and where they were going to go if I even keep them at all. This story is going to be an unplotted scramble of ideas that I am going to keep going. I wrote a lot of shitty writing when I was younger and still probably do but who cares. The saying goes, "write what you want to read but has yet to be written," or something of that sense. Without further adieu, welcome to my story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but characters I wrote myself. Rick does it all. **

Percy Pov

It's just another day in the life of a demigod. Well, maybe not if you count the fact that I'm one of the most famous in the last few hundred years, but it's not what I want or care. I don't need fame or any of that. If that is what I wished to have, I would've accepted their offer and become a god. It's not like being a god isn't a good thing; it just isn't my thing. I like living with the ones that I love, I get to see Annabeth every day as soon as she finishes working on repairing Olympus from Kronos, or should it be considered Luke. Anyways she is three weeks into her repairs of Olympus, and I get to see her every day when she gets back. It is a good life. My mother and step-father are on their way to having a child, a sister I hope. Being a demigod, I will get to see her, although not as much as I would like to since she is a mortal child and I do not want to bring monsters around her for no reason. Life seemed like it was going to work out; it was all perfect.

I was brought out of my thoughts by something, or someone, touching my shoulder. I looked up to see Annabeth and my face immediately shot into a smile. I loved seeing her at the end of the day. I had been sitting on the beach and lost myself in my thoughts, due to the calmness of the waves. While I was smiling, she wasn't. She had this look in her eyes that made me uneasy; it wasn't one I had seen before.

"Can we talk?" She asked so simply and with such a dry tone.

I honestly did not want to talk to her at the moment. I did not like the way she was looking at me nor did I like the tone of voice she was portraying.

However she was my wise girl, she was probably going to tell me that I need to start preparing for my future and looking at colleges, so we can work together to progress in life.

I did not know how wrong I was.

"Sure," I simply answered.

"Percy, they love my ideas and how everything is coming together on Olympus. They love some innovations that I am bringing to the designs, a mix of modern and new. My mom thinks that I have a genius for this type of stuff. I think this is something I'm great at doing. I think my mom is proud of me.." She started to trail off as she said the last words.

I always knew she proud of her intellect and her abilities but to have her mom give her affirmation of work she was building was one thing she could never have expected. Not many demigods get the chance to work with their parents in a setting that is out for everyone to see.

"That's great Annabeth. I always knew you were made to build things that would last thousands of years. If all of this is going so well, why do you look so down? From what I am hearing, this is your dream come true."

I am confused as to why she is so sad from all of this that she isn't excited. We should be out celebrating. She is building things that will last a lifetime, no grand building, that will last lifetimes. I tried to look her in the eyes, but she just stared at the ground or as far as she could into the ocean, anywhere but towards me.

"That's the thing Percy, my dream is coming true. Those temples, those gardens, everything I am up there building will last longer than any one human life, and everyone up there is loving them." She stated before continuing, "I am getting more praise than I ever imagined and from people, I would never have interacted with before this task. Percy this is something that I can do for the rest of my life. Zeus likes the designs that much."

Okay I was getting some really weird vibes from her right now. Did this sound like her normally? No, it was starting to sound like her hubris was taking over, sort of like the praise is getting to her.

"You're popular up there, huh?" I asked her softly as my voice seemed to lose all excitement for her at a rapid pace. What is all this she is saying mean? Why is she saying this now?

"I'm sorry," She said as she looked deeper into the sand. "I really am."

I could hear her voice break with every word. I really didn't want to know why she was sorry.

"For what," I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

She looked up from the sand and back out to the sea. I moved forward a bit to see the science reflect in her grey eyes. They were dreamy to me for sure. The eyes that kept me steady as I bathed in the river Styx, helped me keep my nerve as I fought monsters and beings no one could imagine, but most of all the eyes of the girl I wanted to be with above all else.

Again, lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice she pulled out the dagger she used since the moment I met her and was holding it in one of her hands. She was skilled with it, of course, I knew that but what does that have to do with her and to be sorry. She moved it towards her other hand in slow motion, my eyes getting wide as I was about to reach out to stop her.

"This," was the one word she uttered as she brought it against her skin and from it, a small line of ichor started to flow down. It fell out of her hand and into a little puddle below her hand.

Wait, ichor. The blood of not humans, or demigods. The blood of gods and immortals. She couldn't; she wouldn't, she didn't. I was trying to think of ways to explain what I knew had to be some mistake.

"Annabeth, why is ichor coming out of your hand?" I asked as I started to back away from where I was sitting.

"Percy, I'm sorry. They really like my designs, like really like them. They said I have a lot of potentials if I just had more time to study and get familiar with all the different artistic styles, everything I've always wanted to put on a silver platter before me. Not only would I be able to make and design structures that would stand for millennia, but I would also get to see them appreciated for millennia as well. It was too good to pass up when they offered me a position to be the immortal architect of Olympus. I said "yes" without even thinking. I happened so fast."

Annabeth wasn't a mortal anymore.

We couldn't be together, well we could, but I would die, and she would live forever. For the rest of her immortal life, she would create building after building for Olympus, and I would grow old day by day. I turned down being a god to be with her, and she took immortality in a split second to see her building be appreciated.

My heart hurt. So this is what heartbreak feels like? I cannot believe people go through this all the time. I didn't even know what to think. My wise girl gave up on us.

I kept crawling backward looking at her in shock, hoping this was just a sick joke and she was kidding. I wanted cameras to jump out of anywhere so bad, but they weren't coming.

"Percy, this is goodbye." She said as she started to get up and walk away before turning around and stepping closer to me. I couldn't move, when she said the word goodbye my whole body froze. I just got her, and she was going to leave me for some buildings.

She closed the gap between them and leaned down right in front of his face. Looking into his eyes with her eyes that right now seems a dark a gloomy grey, sort of like a fog that clouded her eyes. She leaned in closing the gap and placed a soft kiss on his left cheek. With that, she turned around again and walked away for good this time.

Annabeth did what? She became immortal when I stayed.

Not knowing what to do or say I laid back and closed my eyes. Did I want to run away, should I go and ask for immortality again, should I live out my days as a demigod and wait for the next major power to attack? Honestly, I don't know what to do or how to react. The girl I gave up the chance of everything to get, walked out of my life. In an instant, my life went from set to unknown.

I was still laying with my eyes closed as the time just flew by. First, it was minutes, but they soon switched to hours. I even heard the dinner horn but didn't move an inch as I was still in shock from what Annabeth had told me. I didn't even notice the footsteps come up from behind me. Then I heard her speak.

"Percy, there is still much you are needed for, another war is coming, and as our strongest demigod, you have an important role to play. There is somewhere you must go, but first there is someone you must meet." I heard from a voice vaguely familiar.

I opened my eyes slowly. I knew it was from a goddess. I just couldn't put my finger on which one. As my vision came back to me and I started to make out her figure from the dim light of the setting sun. I saw her and paled.

It was Hera. Queen of the gods.

Shit.

**Yeah, so I had no idea where this is going to go yet. Who knows. Some mix of my own ideas with HoO. I'll start on chapter 2 now I guess. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Well, I have nothing to say right now. I am writing this almost instantly after writing the first chapter. There are five views on this story as of right now so I am writing to write and we will see how everyone likes it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Also a little pre-warning, this is going to be an AU. I'm not going through the same quest that the HoO goes throughout, but I am going to keep the same concept as the Roman camp just for logistical purposes. I don't fw the other series outside of these two. I've read them but I will not be adding them into this story — too much molding of characters. I'm not going to do all that. Anyways, that it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Rick does.**

Percy Pov

As I turned around to see Hera, I immediately jumped to my feet and lowered my head in a bow.

"Rise young hero; I just saw everything that happened to you. I know she meant a great deal to you, but you must not despair. She was not the one. She was a great hero and saved my family in which for that I am grateful however as you can see how she is very much like her mother in her need for praise. Her hubris will make her life very difficult, to say the least," She said as she reached to grab my shoulder and lift myself back up. I let her as I did not want to upset the queen of Olympus even if she seemed to be acting kinder than I had seen her before.

As I rose and looked up at her, she was in a younger form, one that looked to be in her early twenties while I was most shocked as to what she was wearing. Her appearance normal or as healthy as the queen of Olympus could disguise herself to be. She was wearing an orange camp half-blood t-shirt with blue jeans as though she were another camper, but as I looked into her eyes, I knew she was so much more.

As my gaze crept up and met hers, they sucked me in. Never before had I seen eyes that showed emotion from her. Her deep brown eyes reflected the setting sun on the waves. They had always looked hard, as though no feeling was going to slip through but today they seemed very soft. It was almost as though she had begun to show she cared. However, I didn't understand why she gazes at me with those eyes. As she started to speak up again I was brought out of my gaze to hear her words.

"Perseus, we need you again. After seeing you protect our thrones, and seeing you put your life on the line to protect not just people you see as friends, but rather family as well, I must request for your help again. There is much I need to explain to you, and it is of the utmost importance. I think it may seem you have possibly the biggest role to play among us all. Do you mind if I sit? Let us talk," as she spoke those words she did not wait for an answer. She moved next to me and sat almost in the same space Annabeth was in earlier. Before the emotions of my broken heart to bring me into despair she cleared her throat as she looked up as if waiting for me to sit next to her, so I did.

"So what do you mean, you need me again? We just finished up fighting Kronos less than a month ago. How can we already have something else to, no, how can we already have someone else to fight?"

"Well young hero, I do not know where to start necessarily but what you should know is that an ancient evil is rising. I fear that we will not be strong enough to wait for the evil to come to us simply. Immortal beings always reform I'm afraid and as much as I would like to deny it. We need help. We gods aren't as powerful as we used to be in the ancient days."

"Who is coming? Can they be stronger and older than Kronos? If they are, how can I beat them? I'm only just a son of Poseidon."

"Perseus, how much do you know about mythology? I did hear that it was a class that you fancied as a young scholar. I even heard a rumor Chiron was your teacher at school once upon a time."

"As in Greek mythology? I'm no expert, but I have a pretty good handle on the basics."

"Well yes, Greek mythology is something you should know but what do you know about what came after we left Greece. Do you remember that there was a time we stopped in Rome?"

"When you were worshiped under different names while you were there? Under names of those like the planets are named after?"

"Well you are sort of right, it isn't that we were just worshipped under different names, like me being referred to as Juno. It is that Rome got so powerful we became those Gods. I am Hera as you know me, but I also exist as Juno. I have not only a Greek persona but also a Roman persona. You know this camp is for the children of the gods, but it is only for the children of Greek Gods."

I was listening to everything she was saying, but I did not understand why she was saying it. I always knew that the gods started in Greece and moved west till they got here. They weren't always hidden as they are now, so people used to worship them. Hera doesn't make any sense. There was another camp? How have I not heard about it? Why have I not been there?

"What are you trying to say? I've never seen or heard of another camp."

"Perseus, I know people say you aren't the brightest crayon in the box or that your head is full of kelp but do I need to spell it out for you? The other camp isn't for greeks; it is for Romans. Well to be specific roman demigods."

What the hell… There is another camp of Roman demigods. Why didn't they help us in the war we just finished. If they had numbers, we could've used them. People wouldn't have been lost. Everyone who was lost. Could have been saved. I might not have been strong enough, but they could've saved someone.

I looked away from her. None of this wasn't making any sense.

"There was another camp? One that could've stopped all the death from happening," I was barely able to let out. My voice was shakily trailing off as my hands balled up into fist filling with sand.

"Yes there is another camp, but no they didn't just sit by. Let me try and explain better," She said as she smiled softly resting her hand on my shoulder calming me down. It worked as I released the sand I was holding hostage. I don't know what it was, but she was nice for the first time. She was comforting just for the sake of being nice.

Then she began again, "As you know the gods come down sometimes and fall in love with mortals, and from those relationships come demigods such as you. You might've thought that this was exclusive to just Greek gods, but we have the other personas that we switch back and forth between the two. For as much as I am Hera, I spend much time as Juno as well.

"There is a camp very similar to yours, although it is a little more shall we say, structured than the one you know. You should not hate them as while you are on this side of the country; they are on the other by San Francisco. You and the greeks protected Olympus in the east, but the Romans destroyed Mt. Othyrs in the west. Both camps had a huge part to play in winning this war as they will have a big part in playing the next war.

"We have kept the camps separate due to the previous fighting that would always seem to break out due to your differences, but this next rising threat is something that we cannot split our forces and hope to defeat. I know this is not the best explanation, but you are needed to do something that I have discussed with the other gods. What you don't know is that unlike this camp where a leader like yourself is not established, the Roman camp, also known as Camp Jupiter, has a very structured power system. The praetors are in charge, and there is two of them. We want you to go to that camp and become one to gain their trust. It will not be easy, but the Romans respect one thing above all else, being a warrior and you are the best I have seen in hundreds of years."

I was shaken to say the least. I was sure that I was the only one to know this kind of information but why? Why am I always the one who gets thrown into things like this? The gods want me to go to some other camp on the other side of the country, but if it could protect my friends and my family, it is something I will do.

"I'm not sure what to say, from what I am hearing if I leave and go to this Camp Jupiter it will protect possibly everyone but how am I supposed to leave all my friends here. Won't they worry about why I am missing? How will the Romans just trust someone who shows up as old as I am, with my skill? I'm not trying to brag, but I am not a beginner when it comes to fighting. Won't they suspect something is up when I show up knowing how to fight more than just demigod instincts?" I spouted all that out as my mouth seemed to move faster as the words spewed from my mouth.

"Now now Perseus, I never thought you to be on the curious side. The details of you going to the other camp are going to be worked out, but I told you we had something for you to do before you went there. As you should be able to understand, your father met your mother in his form as Poseidon, so you are greek. As of right now, the threat we know is coming is some years away. At the very least we should have two years. For the next three to six months you will train with one of the Olympians, they will teach you everything you need to know about being a Roman. This is important as you cannot use what you know about the greek world over there. We will let you choose who you want to work with."

"I just get to choose any one of the Olympians, and they will be my new teacher in Roman ways? Couldn't I just ask one of Athena's children, such as Malcolm, to tutor me? It would be easier, and I could stay at camp during that time." I asked her hoping she would let me stay around my friends. I'd just got my heart broken, but that didn't mean that I wanted to get up and leave. I cared about the friends that were still here, the ones I fought to the death with, to see another day. It was so soon.

"As much as I would like to leave you here just to study names, the teach you to choose will also become your patron when you enter Camp Jupiter as they will be untrusting to you as a son of Neptune. They have some bad memories of your siblings losing control. Whomever you choose will not only be your patron but will give you their blessing and train you in your powers. They will help you control their blessing and the powers Poseidon has given you. You have a lot of natural talent with your powers and have impressed many of us on the council with your power, but we will need you to improve on it if we are going to survive this." Hera stated plainly.

I'd never been good with decisions, but I've always wanted to save people. From what it seemed, I would have to do both very quickly.

"Hera, do I have time to decide who I will choose to become my patron or do you need to know right now?" I asked as my mind was in a scramble. If I were forced to give her an answer now, I wouldn't have one.

"I'll come for an answer in three days young hero. For all our sake, I hope you have it. Not just on who your patron will be but also that you will go to Camp Jupiter in secret as a Roman because I'm afraid if you do not do this willingly, I will take your memories, choose a patron for you and send you there anyways," the queen said as her face full of comfort hardened. Gone was that comfort soon replaced with a determination I'd seen on a few people before. She began to glow bright, and I covered my eyes expecting her to flash away, but once the light died down and I opened my eyes I saw someone else, she was very similar to Hera.

Gone was her half-blood t-shirt and blue jeans and replaced with it was a full set of armor but it wasn't like armor we had here. It was off; it wasn't celestial bronze like other armors I've seen. It was gold. It wrapped around her body that was more muscular than before while a blade with a design I haven't seen before sat on her hip, I've never seen her so warlike. Even when I have seen her in the throne room, she's never been this intimidating. Of course.

"Juno?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Do this willingly, and all will work out. Don't make this harder than it already is. I will protect my family, like Hera said, even if you aren't willing you are still our greatest weapon." And with that, she began to glow once again, and I closed my eyes only to open them to an empty space beside me.

I got up and walked to my cabin. I had three days to figure out who was going to be my patron. I had 11 options since I didn't think they would let me choose my dad. As soon as I got through the door, I all but ran to my bed and was off to the land of Morpheus as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**This chapter was a lot of dialogue and a lot of setup for how I see this next part going. I honestly don't know if I want to have Jason go to Camp Halfblood. Idk if I'm feeling that, I remember him being gone opens up a spot at praetor for Percy but is that needed.**


End file.
